


I've Given It All To You

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual! Robin, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Robin still pretty gay, Season 3 Spoilers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: ❝ A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. ❞— Richard Bach





	1. CAST

╰ **Marie Avgeropoulos** as _Octavia Rosalie Blake_ ╮

**» _The Girl with Two Soulmates_**


	2. GRAPHICS




	3. EPIGRAPH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All gifs can be found on tumblr @ imacreepygirl. They do a lot of amazing gif work. Other gifs I might use can be found on tumblr ( I’ll try to link there accounts in future accounts.)


	4. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song; Smokestacks by Layla
> 
> Link; https://youtu.be/UPY6Pxvl9UI

» _I'VEGIVENITALLTOYOU_

**╰ PROLOGUE ╮**

**╰ HOPKINS FOREST╮**

Gasping. Gasping for life. For air. It's truly the first thing her mind can truly register as she regains consciousness. She's falling. She's falling helplessness, and trying her best to grip at anything, and everything that's in the air around her. She trembling, and aimlessly falling. Then she finally lands roughly; slams full force into the earth that had once been below her. Octavia's mouth is dunked into a pit of wet gross mud, moist dirt, and utterly greasy green grass. She instantly stutters away from the pit, and rolls over so that she's laying on her stomach. She struggles to breath, to even gag at the bitter taste of mud and grass that had invaded her mouth. It's utterly disgusting to her, but it's just temporary. Her mind is frayed. Confused. Anxious. Her mind is absolute pure mess, but it's not all her fault. The mind flyer had down some real damage to it not that long ago. Also, she had many years of living in the Upside Down, as her old friend Will had called it, to thank for all her trauma, and the anxiety that constantly plagued her thoughts. Octavia wants to simultaneously throw up, and scream at same time. But she couldn't. No, her body felt too numb to move; to speak or let alone open. She struggling with herself on the cool earthy ground.

Octavia's head is burning with fear, pain, and her chest felt all too numb. And cold. Like, as icy cold as it can get. Which scares the living hell out of her because she knows that he liked it cold. But, it can't be him. It simply cannot be him because her head is burning hot like a ragging forest fire that had been ignited deep within her. Burning forever that is feels like that of an incurable hot fever. The two mixing heats made her body tremble, and shake even more. Octavia's shaking was terrible. It also, still hurt for her to even breath. Every time her chest tried to rise a weave of pain washed over her every single nerve. It was literal hell. Then she felt it. She felt the odd sensation of drowning; she got the sudden overwhelming feeling of heavy icy cold water crashing over her, and taking her deeper, deeper, and deeper away from surface and smothering her to death. Octavia knew this feeling all too well. She knew it from all the times that demons in the Upside Down had tried to drown her; tried to kill her. Octavia also knew it from when the doctors at the lab her mother had at, had tried to drown her as apart of their sinister tests. Octavia grasped for much needed air. Her hands moving to furiously scratch needlessly at her own throat. The suffocation. The burning, and itching growing with an an out of control intensity every little millisecond that seemed to just seemed to pass on by helplessly.

" Octavia!" Screamed her best friend, Will Byers, as he spotted the raven haired girl struggling in the mud. The tone in scream is quite sad, yet still equally panicked and confused filled. The teenage boy rushed over to her side. He can see that she struggling to even breath, and is panicking because of that. Will can see the pain and frustration written in her soft hazel eyes. His features soften ever so slightly as he realizes what's happening to his female friend. He had experience dealing with it himself. " Octavia, I think your having a panic attack. You need to focus and try to calm your self down. I'm right here, and your here. Where both not in the Upside Down, and we're completely safe." He reassures her. Will tries his best to reassure her in way that his mother had done some many times to him when he had first returned back, and had struggled with his frequent nightmares. Eventually, when Octavia fights her fears, and looks up at him she can see that, yeah, he's right, she's safe and somewhere different. For the first time since regaining her consciousness, she looks around her dull two colored world. She can see that she's no longer in the chaotic and monstrous hellscape that is the Upside Down. No, she's somewhere that is much safer... yet there's a still a slight feeling of unease building tightly in the back of her neck. An uneasiness that she knews all too well. And the look on Will's hunted face as he unconsciously touches the back of his neck confirms her very terrified thoughts. Thoughts that she wished weren't in the slightest true. He's here. He's in this dimension. He's unescapable.

Octavia gasps roughy. She can breath now, but barley. She's a little bit calmer, yet still very much paranoid, and scared with what's happening. What's happening around her in a dimension she hasn't been in since she was young child. Octavia's world is spinning so fast. So out of control. She tries to stop the spinning by letting her palms dig into the cold earth, and dirty wet mud. It doesn't help the spinning. She doesn't know how she ended up back in her normal dimension; doesn't remember how she escaped the Upside Down. Octavia frowns, and whines slightly. Her whole body utterly aches. Will reaches forward to politely offer to his help to her, but she stubbornly growls lowly at him like a primal animal. She bares her glimmering white teeth at him as she forces herself to her feet. She's not some weakling. She doesn't need help. Doesn't need anyone's help to survive. Especially, not a boy. Will stutters backwards away from the raven haired girl does so. But, he isn't in the slightest scared of her. He's oddly quite used to her hotheadedness, and really stubborn personality. Octavia almost as instantly as she had gotten to her feet, falls back down. Her feet hurt like hell, as do her legs and the rest of her body. She feels utterly useless; she feels weak. Octavia let's out a small annoyed cry. She frustrated, and in deep pain.

" You gonna let me help you now?" He questions her sincerely. There's a slight cheekiness to his tone. She knows he slightly amused by her stubbornness, this was nothing new to their friendship. Will would always be there to help her, but she would always decline, even if she desperately need help. Octavia is just stubborn like that. She has, and always will have that personality trait to her, they both know this. So, she just huffs in annoyance.

" Oh shove it, Byers." She states with an annoyed eye roll. She reaches out in search for his hands. Her nimble fingers catches Will's pale fingers before he helps yank Octavia back to her shaking feet. He steadies her shakiness by draping one of her arms across his shoulders. He might not be the strongest person, but he just strong enough to hold her, but there still is an add difficulty to it, but Octavia quickly learns to manage. Once she's fully up, she grits her teeth. A new bigger weave of pain rushes throughout her. But, she bits the inside of her check. She ignores the pain and keeps pushing though.After a few seconds of them limping through the forest in a sort of stagnant silences, she finally asks him in the softest, and most delicate voice that she can master up, " You felt it, right? You felt him too, didn't you?"

" Yeah, but that's impossible we... we..." he cuts himself off, and goes incredibly distant. She can tell there's a deep seeded guilt, and regret that's heavy in his tone. He had been the first real person she had meet in the Upside Down, and he had pinky promised to help her escape their imprisonment. To help her get her own happy ever after. To help her find her two soulmates that she desperately wanted to find since she was a kid. Soulmates she desperately needed to help her feel more human again. To actually have someone who cared for her. But, eventually Will had escaped, and Octavia had still been stuck in there. Stuck in a inferno hellscape. Stuck endlessly in the Upside Down with no hope or soulmates in sight. Octavia had felt sad, betrayed, utterly angry and forgotten about, that was at first, but she slowly grew to understand why. He was back with his family, his soulmate, and it was practically a suicide mission to open the gate with out some sort of monster escaping; though deep inside her there was chamber that was still full of absolute angry. She had suffered for years. So many god damn years, many years where she was much younger than him. Years that she didn't have some guardian role that she had played to him. No, she just had herself and the sword she had found. And yet, he only had to endure like a year and then was back with his big happy family. She didn't get that. So, how could she not be angry. Her male friend desperately looked at her apologetically. She could practically that Will's sorrow was dying on the verge of his lips as he thought about what he should properly say in order to truly convey how sorry he really was." Octavia, I'm so, so very sorry, but we had no other choice then to close it."

" What color is the forest?" She suddenly questioned. She didn't want to talk about what he had did to her; he had forgotten her, and locked her away in the hell that is the Upside Down. And that alone was .... was something that she couldn't just turn a blind eye to. To just easily forgive him. To just forget that he really did that. To forget that he was really just going to leave her trapped with a bunch of horrific monsters; that was like handing her a literal death sentence, and expecting her to smile widely and be alright with it. But, she also understood why he did it; it truly was a double edged sword. But, she choose to ignore it at the moment. Choose to ignore all the bubbling anger, and sadness that was tightly bottled up within her. Instead, she choose to think about the forest they were in. She choose to wonder about the world before her. Her world is still full of exactly two very different colors; a sign that lets her know that she hasn't quite meet either of two soulmates; two people that are supposedly just meant for her. Her colors also mean that she would be stuck seeing a sort of blood orange hue, and very vibrant light shade of rose pink, till she found their respective owners; her respective soulmates that each one matched two. Though, Octavia never really minded seeing anything but those two very different colors. She doesn't hate her soulmates shades in the slightest. She finds them quite calming, and beautiful colors. She taken a custom to them. She got used to seeing the colors when she arises, and when she falls alseep. She likes to think of her soulmates colors as her own personal grip on to humanity. A cord that rains her from doing terrible things that others who found themselves in the Upside Down might have possibly done. It wasn't too far off to say that without her colors she probably would have already turned into the same kind of monster that inhabits the Upside Down. There were many days in the Upside Down where Octavia would wake up in cold sweat because she was utterly scared out of her mind; she was scared that one day she would just wakes up, and open her eyes to only to be greeted by a dull, sad, and faded grey hues.

The sign of dead or lost soulmate. The sign that death had most like taken them from her. Octavia can vaguely remember her mother talking about how she felt every single emotion her father had felt when he had died in a car crash. Octavia can remember how her mother described the emotionless greys and whites that she'd be forever stuck seeing till her untimely death. It sacred Octavia absolutely senses, and despite the other horrors she had seen over the years, the sheer idea of loosing her soulmates and seeing that world of color faded away is by far the most scariest thing to her. It's utterly hunting really.

" It's a nice shade of green."Will finally answered her, which tore Octavia from her previous thoughts. She's not that surprised. She can remember her kindergarten color training class like it had happened yesterday. " Like a really deep shade of green."He quickly added. Octavia gave small nodded with her head to show that she understood what he was saying.

" Sounds really lovely." Stated Octavia with small weak smile. She paused in a middle of a step, which also caused Will to stop. She glanced off to the distance, and narrowed her eye as she spotted the vague outline of Castle Byers; which now seemed to be destroyed to pieces. Octavia slowly turned her head back towards Will. She refused to believe that the boy would so openly destroy it. When they had been in the Upside Down together, they would often go there in order for Will to find some sort of comfort. Which is why she doesn't even remotely try to hide the confusion, and disappointment that is written across her face." What the actual hell! Tell me what in the actually hell happened Byers?"She questions him in a serious yet concerned tone. She was then only meet by a period of long, and awkward period of silences; the sounded of the violent pounding rain was the only thing that filled her ears. Will very reluctantly turned towards her, and stared at her with pained eyes. There was this sort of pity, and regret to them.

" Mike and I... we sorta .... we sorta got in to a big fight and then he... he broke up with me. And I sorta took it out on castle Byers." He said softly as he looked back out into the big forest that was before them both.

" Oh," she said softly in surprise. " I'm sorry."

" It's not your fault." He told her softly. She nodded her head understandingly. She still felt kinda bad for him. She couldn't even imagine the pain he was undergoing after fighting with his soulmate, and possibly even loosing him.

" Will! Will! Will where are you? Look I'm sorry!" Called a male voice in the distance which was followed by a different boy shouting the same exact thing. Octavia looked over at her friend with a raised eyebrow. 

" It's Mike, and Lucas."He told her.She smirked slightly at him. A mischievous glint was now in her eyes.

" Mike Mike. Like, soulmate Mike Wheeler? The supposed mad soulmate, Mike Wheeler?" She questioned him. He rolled his eyes and elbowed her in the ribs causing her to give a small yelp of pain."The hell Byers?"

" Shut up Blake," he stated flatly. She chuckled lightly. The two exchanged glances as the leafs near them rustled, and the crunched beneath running feet. The hollers for Will only grew much louder.

" Will!"Exclaimed who Octavia was guessing was Mike Wheeler. He ran towards Will and wrapped the boy in the tightest hug. Will let Octavia's arm go which made her tremble but she had steady herself in time to not fall over again. Will pulled Mike into a tight embrace while Lucas and Octavia awkwardly stood on the side lines. Octavia glanced over at the other boy, he was holding her sword. She grinned ear to ear. She couldn't believe that had came through with her.

" You found my sword!" She says in relief. Mike, and Lucas stare blankly at the girl. There's obvious confusion between them. She turns slowly to Will with a raised eyebrow and a look of realization. " I'm assuming they have no clue who I am." She states in annoyedly with an accusing undertone. " Now, that's just fucking rude Byers. I saved your sorry little runt ass, put my life out in even more danger, and hey, you still left me to be stuck in the Upside Down, and I didn't become some sort female powerful badass superhero like Wonder Women." She states sassily as she glares at him. She crossed her arms over her chest as looked down at him.

" I said I was sorry Blake." He retorts to her annoyedly; the two of them looked like two siblings fighting over the smallest of inconvenience. She huffed, and rolled her eyes at him.

" Okay, but who the hell are you?" Mike instantly interrupted her over protectively as he moved to stand in front of his soulmate.

" I'm Octavia Blake,"


	5. CHAPTER ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song; Ultraviolet by Au/Ra 
> 
> Link; https://youtu.be/DTOKRzaghPM

**» I'VE GIVEN IT ALL TO YOU**

**╰ CHAPTER ONE ╮**

**╰ HOPPER RESIDENCES ╮**

A soulmate is someone who you feel an almost immediate connection with once you meet them. You can meet them anywhere, and at any given time in your life, but once you do meet them, you feel a spark just beneath your skin. And, your just sorta know that they are your soulmate. Well, that was how it used to be way back when. Back in the much simpler times. The time before all the technical advances, and evolution of the human race. Which Max still thinks is absolutely insane, and quite strange in the worst possible way. She knows, well, more like she remembers everything from the stories her mother used to tell her as a small girl, that humans had started to become a bit blind toward those subtle hints, and started to needed this sort of reassurances that the person in front of them was indeed there destined soulmate. That humans needed something more than a little tingle from deep within their bodies. That humans needed an extra bust towards their destiny. Towards their own happy ever after.

So, over a long course of a few decades, the human species evolved, and kept evolving to the point that they didn't just receive an odd sparking feeling, but a person would also develop a world full of different hues; the human eye had taken away the sight of all the different colors that were put there. The human eye would however, give you one very special color that signified your soulmate, or in the very few rare case like Max's, it would give you two colors. Two vastly different hues to represent her two very different soulmates. Max's case was unique, and she loved that. She wouldn't change it for the world.

Unfortunately, it was almost completely unheard of to have more than just one soulmate in a incredibly small town like Hopkins. Luckily, Max wasn't completely alone in the strange small town of Indiana. There was another set of soulmates in Hopkins that had more than one. They had three. Which Max hadn't originally known when she first moved to the town. She had just assumed that she was the only one. That she was the new freak of the town. But, surprisingly, she for once wasn't. Not that having more than one soulmate ever did. It just that she felt more at ease. Felt happy she knew someone that she could go to for future advice; she definitely would need advice at some point given her nuclear family situation.

Max had only originally found out about them when she was three weeks in to living in the town. She had found out about the two soulmate set, found out about Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers, and Nancy Wheeler begin each others soulmates, when she saw her older step brother, Billy, per usual, harassing, and almost on the very delicate verge of triggering a full blown fist fight, with Harrington in the high school parking lot; Billy had said one of his typical dickish side comments about their quote on quote wrong relationship, which apparently had just been enough to spring Steve into action, and erupt a fury from deep within Nancy, while poor Jonathan desperately tried to hold both of his soulmates back. It was a moment that oddly sticked with her, even after everything with her beautiful soulmate, the gate, and the whole mind flyer. That day in the high school parking lot had left her feelings incredibly mad, frustrated, and utterly disgusted towards her own step brother. But, it also, somewhere deep down, left her feeling this sense of vulnerability, and hint of self loathing towards herself for reasons to complicated for a little girl to fully gasp at. To complicated to fully gasp the understanding of her own fear. The fear that maybe she wasn't enough. Wasn't enough to deserve two soulmates. The fear that she just wasn't the type of person who got a good relationship like Nancy, Steve and Jonathan. Relationships that all her good friends had with each other.

When Max few weeks after she had moved into the small town of Hopkins, she had spent a good portion of her time in her own, very typical,self made isolation. She never really liked people to begin with. Especially, new people. Her hated of people steamed from years of her peers not understanding, and accepting her for having more then one soulmate. It also came from a childhood filled with a extremely unhinged family life. Her step father, and step brother were like constant volcano of anger. There would be little brief breaks between each eruption, but there still would be the same fear of destruction in the air. Which is why she eventually had accepted Lucas invite of friendship, given she was very hostile and hesitant to begin with. But, that night she meet Jane, or Eleven as she prefers to be called, change everything. Changed her life for the better. Made Max feel happy in a way she quite felt before. It wouldn't be to far off to say she felt euphoric. That day she had meet Eleven, they both had the gained the ability to see all sorts of greens, reds, and few more boring earthy colors. But, they still couldn't see blues, yellows, and oranges. Thought they still had deep shade of lavender that would take the place of a missing color. The color of their other soulmate.

" Max!" Eleven calls to her soulmate in order to get the redhead's attention, and snap Max out of her haze like state. The redheaded girl fluttered her tired eyes open as she pulled herself out of her deep thoughts. She frowned slightly as the annoying sound of static invaded her ears. She stared at Eleven in confusion as she noticed the walkie talkie on Eleven's nightstand is going crazy. Letting out a small frustrated huff, Max reaches over to the nightstand, and grabs the walkie talkie. She doesn't need to answer it to know who it is. She already knows it Lucas, or Mike, one of the other boys. They had, per usual, pissed her off, and was probably seeking her forgiveness. Which Maxwasn't going to give to them that easily. They had to really earn it this time around. Especially, after hurting her soulmate's feelings, and lying to her.

" Do you copy? We got a code red! I repeat we have a code red!" Lucas says desperately. His voice seems almost strained.

" Shut up!"She practically growls out as she finally answers the walkie talkie, before immediately turning it off. Max then slams it down of the nightstand. The redheaded girl rolls over in the big bed so that she's facing her soulmate tired face. She gave a small sleepy smile at her soulmate as she pulls the covers back over them. As soon as Max's eyes flutter close, and sleep almost takes her away, her phone starts to violently ring out. Which causes her groan in annoyance. She pulls the covers off her, and marches over to where the phone is.

" You've got to be kidding me. I'm trying to sleep!" She growls in utter annoyance as she answers the phone. "Go away!"

" This is Mike. Do not hang up. Something happened, something bad. Our very lives can be at stake."

" What are you talking about?"

" Just come over to my house. We'll explain everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I wanted you to know I’m currently in the midst of moving more of my fics onto Archive Our Own, and was wondering what you guys would want to prioritize.
> 
> Theses are some of the current Stranger Things fics I’m writing,
> 
> 1\. Lost in Time ~ MCU Stranger Things crossover - Love interests are Peter Parker & Steve Harrington 
> 
> 2\. Cinderella ~ The originals Stranger Things crossover- Love Interest are Jonathan Byers & Steve Harrington 
> 
> 3\. Monster ~ Harry Potter Stranger Things crossover- Love Interest are Draco Malfoy & Steve Harrington & Robin
> 
> 4\. Lovely ~ Lucifer Stranger Things crossover- Love Interest are Nancy Wheeler & Steve Harrington & Robin
> 
> 5\. Bloodlines ~ Stranger Things soulmates Au - Love Interest are Steve Harrington & Billy


End file.
